


Love in 140 characters or more - Art

by AdaptationDecay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, And refrigerator magnets!, Bad Art, Collection: Bad Bang, Fanart, GOD! I cannot even with this archive, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Why is 'anal sex and refrigerator magnets' not a canonical tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/pseuds/AdaptationDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Drk tuk out his fngrs n put his dong in Stlz."</p><p>Ths iz EXPILCT and NFSW! </p><p>Alos smking ht, dnt sy i neva wrnd ya!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in 140 characters or more - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love in 140 characters or more](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215797) by [Nemeris (Eris18)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris18/pseuds/Nemeris). 



Ths iz my liustraton of th Strk scn frm [Lv in 140 chrctrs or mr](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2215797).

I lkd ths pctr so mch i frmd it & pt it on my rfrgrtr!

Pls kds + cmnt!!!!11


End file.
